I Had to See You
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: Exploring Spoby's Relationship In Season 2. Spencer is enraged when her father bans she and Toby from seeing each other. Will they find a way?
1. Chapter 1

Things had gone from bad to catastrophic. Ian Thomas, Spencer's sister's psychotic husband was dead, killed after nearly killing _her_.

Destroyed by the same entity that had been responsible for tormenting she and her friends.

The police didn't believe their theory, that he was dead.

Right after the act, A had moved the body to an unknown location, casting an even brighter spotlight on the girls, and making every eye in the law enforcement community, turn on them.

As the girls were escorted to the police station to answer yet another round of questions, Spencer could hear the whispered questions spoken under their breath, wondering why "those" girls were there again, wondering what they had to do with yet another tragedy.

After being interviewed for hours on end about every aspect of the night, and why they claimed Ian was dead when there was no body, the girls were finally allowed to go home.

That night, the girls moved toward their nightly ritual of sleeping together. In Spencer's room, this time, as they all spread their fluffy pillows and blankets out on the floor.

They were relieved to be together.

They felt safer when they were in close quarters.

Especially when they knew that Ian could still be out there, and A.

Late night talks had become a tradition as they stayed up late, their arms lounging across their pillows as they discussed the morbid turn of events that night.

"Do you think Ian is really gone?" Hanna asked, resting her head sleepily on her pink, fuzzy pillow.

"We all saw him, Han," Spencer reminded her. "A must have moved him before the police were able to see him."

"By themselves?" Aria asked, her tiny eyes fluttering shut in response to her own, natural tiredness.

"I don't know."

It was too late, and her brain was too exhausted to conjugate all of the what ifs of that night, and who could have been responsible for moving the body.

When her eyes fluttered open, it took her a minute to realize where she was, and what had transpired in the last several hours. It only took a second for her brain to catch up, before she groaned into her pillow.

Coffee was the first thing on her mind.

Sweet tasting, sugary deliciousness.

Going downstairs, she and the girls were not prepared for the ambush that assaulted them, as each of their parents stood waiting for them.

Spencer's mother, already in damage control, insisted on having the girls complete grief counseling, insisting that the move would garner both police and public sympathy.

It was a crock.

They all knew that, and they didn't need some phony therapist to tell them that they were crazy. Each of them had seen the body, they knew they weren't imagining things.

Things couldn't have gotten worse. Staring in the face of an opposing city, all Spencer craved was a means of escape as she looked to her friends for support.

In the middle of the intense discussion, there was a knock on the side door.

Before she cold move an inch, her father crossed the room in a single stride, and threw the door open.

She couldn't see who the person was, but it only took a second for the person to speak, for her to know who it was.

"Is Spencer home?"

It was Toby, coming to check on her. No doubt having heard all about the fiasco with Ian and the disappearance of his body.

"You shouldn't be here, Toby."

Opening her mouth in thinly veiled horror at her father's blatant dismissal of him, whatever statement she had been planning, was cut off when Toby responded, his voice thick with concern.

"Is she okay?"

"No, she isn't. Spencer's in a lot of trouble, and you're not helping her. Look, whether you've earned it or not, you have a reputation. My daughter can't afford to be seen with you."

As if things weren't already hard enough, her father was driving away the only person who had ever gotten her, who had ever understood her.

"I would never do anything to hurt Spencer."

"Good. If you mean that, you'll stay away from her."

Too horrified to face her parents, Spencer immediately turned tail and made a baleen for her bedroom, her friends following closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Being rejected by Spencer's father like that, had hurt, even though it wasn't surprising. There was simply no room in their lives for an accused arsonist, someone who would only cast a shadow over their daughter.

It was the same treatment he had gotten from his own supposed "family." They too had banned him from engaging in further contact with Spencer, under the guise that it was bad for his defense, and bad for his overall reputation.

As if he cared about any of that.

He cared about her.

He cared about Spencer, and how she was holding up in the face of Ian's death, and the police theory that she had covered the whole thing up.

When darkness fell, he left his bedroom, the only place that had ever felt like home to him, and set out on foot toward Spencer's mansion.

It didn't take long to reach it.

Traffic was light, and he was able to jog fairly easily. He knew that he ran a risk of being seen by her family, but he had to risk it.

Once he slipped through the gates bordering the place, getting to the front door was fairly simple. It was unlocked, and the place was dark.

Wouldn't they want to keep their doors locked in case whoever killed Ian would try again? Only with them?

He hadn't taken two steps into the darkened home, before a slender body slammed into his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I had to see you," he said, as his shirt muffled her relieved sobs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, once she had finally settled down enough.

"I had to see you. I couldn't think of another way."

"It's okay," she said, as she turned on the lights. "I'm just glad it was you."

She didn't elaborate on her statement, or who might have been there in his place, but he didn't inquire, as he stood with her.

Being with her felt right.

He felt whole.

And not for the first time, he was angry that their parents would keep them apart, that they would try to destroy something so whole and so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

So much had happened since the last time they had really had a chance to talk.

"No," she said, laughing once. "But I'll be fine."

A part of him didn't believe her. She always brushed off her own worries or fears when something more important was in front of her, but he did believe that, for the moment, she was safe.

That was what truly mattered to him anyway.

Soon enough, though he had to go. It was getting late, and her parents would be back from their journey to visit Melissa.

"_Lock _your _door_," he said firmly.

"Yes, sir," she said with a smile.


End file.
